


Dawn is sweet when it illuminates lovers

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Mention of Yut-Lung, Mentioned Shorter Wong, One-Sided Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling, Poor Sing, Post-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dawn is sweet when it illuminates lovers

The cigarette smoke slowly rose.   
Sing was leaning on his elbows against the balcony railing, wearing a short-sleeved shirt even though the morning air was a little chilly.   
Unable to sleep, he had gotten up being careful not to wake Eiji who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, with Buddy standing guard nearby, one eye open and one closed.   
He brought his cigarette to his lips and took a drag, blowing out the smoke. Even though smoking disgusted him, he felt the need for it away at that moment.   
"Mmm..."  
Sing turned around as soon as he heard that mumbling and was confronted by an Eiji, wearing his tattered clothes from the night before, who was crinkling his eyes like a child and his long black hair pulled back into a messy bun.   
"Did I wake you up?"  
"No, but what are you doing here?"   
"Fooling around."   
Eiji snorted in amusement. "Can I take your picture?"  
"What, inspiration seizes you too often," Sing said with a grin.   
"Maybe!" exclaimed Eiji as he ran into the house to retrieve his camera from the kitchen counter, then took the picture of Sing with his back to him, cigarette smoke and the pinkish dawn rising between the New York skyscrapers.   
"I bet he'll come..."  
The sentence was interrupted.   
Sing lowered his gaze to the street. There was a young man wearing a trench coat and dark trousers, with a trolley in tow.   
"Ash!" shouted Eiji with a flash of joy in those sweet dark eyes. Even Buddy woke up fully and started barking, making a big noise.   
"Oni-chan!"  
Eiji ran up to Ash, before sweeping him into a slightly impetuous hug.   
"Missed me, huh?"  
"Baka!"  
Sing felt his stomach tighten in a bitter grip.   
A few years before, Ash had almost died in the library, clutching the blood-stained letter in his hands, and if it hadn't been for someone noticing him, he would have died; the guilt of killing Shorter must have crushed him, even though it hadn't been his fault for all that crazy Bananafish shit.   
Selfishly, hadn't he even considered Eiji?   
God alone, he knew how much the boy had suffered and Sing had stood by him, hugging him through the sleepless nights and making him laugh, prodding him as much as he could but over time he had realised that his feelings towards Eiji were changing and not into simple friendship.   
He loved him.   
He really loved him.   
He always wondered why those dark eyes didn't follow his footsteps or why his voice didn't call his name, not Ash's or his arms didn't hold him.   
The only one who knew of this was Yut-lung, who had listened, brushing against his shoulder and in silence. Then he had smiled at him and told him that his door would always remain open.   
He ignored the cheerful voice of the two boys in the street.   
"I brought you a present."  
"What?"  
"Later, later."  
"I want to know!"  
"You're such a child, Eiji!"   
"You haven't given me a kiss yet"  
"Or maybe you should give me one!"   
"Sorry..."  
Eiji brushed his thumb across Ash's cheek before closing his eyes and kissing him on the lips.   
Sing looked up at them, then back inside the house.   
And he thought back, with a harsh laugh, to that corny phrase he had once read: "dawn is sweet when it shines on lovers."   
Maybe he should have made that phone call to Yut-Lung.


End file.
